Histoires courtes et prompts : Sket Dance
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petites scènes avec les persos de ce manga farfelu
1. Une enquête pour le Sket

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas malgré la folie qui les habitent.

OoOoOoO

Les membres du Sket s'ennuyaient profondément dans leur salle de club, les demandes étaient certes beaucoup plus nombreuses qu'au début. Himeko posait les tasses de thé à ses deux amis qui la remerciait chacun à leur façon. Bossun par un simple merci et Switch par une petite raillerie comme quoi la blonde ferait une bonne épouse.

« Switch »

Dit quelqu'un avec une voie effrayante ce n'était d'autre que Reiko l'accroc aux sciences occultes directement le garçon aux cheveux noirs et lunettes rectangulaires avec un air déterminé.

« Oh Reiko-san ça faisait longtemps que ton corps putride n'avait rampé jusqu'ici.

-Que de compliments de ta part Switch-kun.

-Mais de rien qu'est qui t'amène encore ici ?

-Sket-dan, je crois que j'ai perdu ma poupée vaudou fétiche.

-C'est peut-être le signe que l'occulte est ridicule. La science c'est bien mieux. Rejoins le bon côté de la force.

-Switch tes références tu les gardes.

-Bossun et Himeko vous m'aidez ?

-La science retrouvera ton objet inutile.

-Quand je te ferais une démonstration tu douteras plus de son pouvoir

-Je relève le défi »

Les deux rivaux plantaient leurs regards l'un dans l'autre créant une atmosphère de la petite pièce qu'occupait le club d'aide du Lycée Kamei. Bossun posait sa main sur la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et visage pâle.

« Ou tu la vue la dernière fois ?

-Je lançais une malédiction à Switch dans la salle du club quand une fille m'a demandé son aide pour un rituel compliqué, je ne pouvais pas refuser bien sûr. Je laissais ma poupée sur la table et aidais cette pauvre âme en perdition. Une fois revenue à ma place j'avais remarqué que ma chère poupée avait disparu.

-Switch, vérifie la liste des suspects.

-Bien sûr j'élimine Reiko.

-Et Matsuri Hinata première D.

-Je savais que cette jeune fille puait l'occulte.

-Tu es juste jaloux de n'avoir pas de Kohai au Sket-dan. »

Au lieu de provoquer Switch et ses réactions, la jeune fille avait touché ce cher Yuusuke Fujisaki.

« Désolée Bossun, je suis sûre que Kamei se souviendra du Sket.

-Alors c'est où Switch ?

-Je propose qu'on fouille la salle du club d'occultisme.

-Bien, Reiko on te suit. Allez Bossun ne soit pas triste tout le monde t'aime.

-C'est v-vrai ?

-Arrête de faire ta tête de débile. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce qu'ils occupaient pour aller dans la salle d'occultisme dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment une affaire de cinq minutes à pied.

« Je propose qu'on se sépare, je dois demander une chose à quelqu'un.

-Oh ça ne serait Kibitsu Momoka par hasard Switch-kun ?

-Hahaha mais non bande d'ignares, pas plus de temps à perdre, je me casse »

Une fois arrivé sur place les deux compères allumait la pièce dans la lumière normale.

« On y voit plus clair maintenant !

-Horreur notre sanctuaire est profané.

-Allons, allons on va tout remettre à sa place. »

Après une trentaine de minutes la poupée était retrouvée dans le casier de Reiko.

« Merci Sket-dan, je jure qu'on m'y prendrait plus à demander votre aide alors que je n'aurais pas retrouver moi-même.

-De rien. »

C'est sur ces mots qu'une nouvelle se clôturait une mission du Sket. Switch savait que ça se finirait comme ça et donc était parti sans regret puis un achat d'une figurine des Nerveuses n'attendait pas.


	2. Frérot

Thème :On n'invente qu'avec le souvenir

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yusuke Fujisaki alias Bossun se chamaillait encore une fois avec son frère jumeau qu'il avait retrouvé par accident dans son école. Cela avait été choc d'apprendre que son pire ennemi était en fait un frère, un membre de la famille. Il n'avait aucun souvenir commun avec lui sauf à l'école et une fois lors de la fugue de Bossun mais cela ils l'ignoraient tous les deux pour Sasuke cet événement avait changé sa vie du noir au blanc. Il adoptait les lentilles de vues et se décidait d'entrer dans le conseil des étudiants pour aider son prochain comme son sauveur. Celui-ci avait appris que son père avait perdu la vie en sauvant un petit garçon désormais adulte. Malgré la mésentente visible, les deux frères avaient appris à s'apprécier malgré leurs différences parfois ils s'aidaient dans leurs «clubs » respectifs car depuis que le président du conseil avait donné à l'un des frères, les choses changeaient, Sasuke avait de sacrés soucis à régler mais cette équipe. Alors que Bossun semblait avoir créé une espèce d'harmonie avec ses collègues et anciens clients. Les deux garçons devait se créer des souvenirs ensemble même à contre cœur. Imaginer qu'un monde où ils s'entendraient bien n'était encore qu'une chimère pour le moment mais petit à petit ça arrivait pour devenir réalité.


End file.
